


И ты начинаешь заново

by madnessfk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: история о тебе





	И ты начинаешь заново

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к игре

Ты просыпаешься, и под твоими ногами — миллиард жёлтых цветов. Они пахнут сладким. Они пахнут домом и чем-то давно позабытым, чем-то, что осталось где-то в глубине твоей памяти странным, причудливым сном.

Ты ещё не знаешь, где ты, но ты идёшь вперёд сквозь полумрак; тебе страшно; тебе кажется, что за каждым углом прячется монстр, но первый монстр, которого ты встречаешь, совсем не похож на монстра. Он хочет заработать любви, но он не хочет заработать **любви**. Другая, та, что появляется следом за ним, похожа на монстра гораздо больше. Она пахнет сладким, она пахнет домом и чем-то давно позабытым.

Она держит тебя за руку; она рассказывает, что нужно делать, когда на твоём пути появляется монстр, но она уходит, тебе становится страшно, и иногда ты забываешься, иногда ты поднимаешь руку и бьёшь, и чужие слабые души трескаются под твоими слабыми ударами. Тебе этого не хотелось, так получилось.

Она печёт для тебя пирог и обнимает тебя, когда ты уходишь. Она говорит, все вы уходите. Она говорит, все вы умираете. Но сколько бы раз тебе не пришлось умереть, ты всё равно возвращаешься. Не всегда сразу, но возвращаешься всегда, ты умираешь, и ты умираешь, и ты умираешь, и ты возвращаешься, и ты возвращаешься, и ты возвращаешься. Ты умираешь в снегах и по колено в воде, и изнывая от жары. Когда ты не умираешь, у тебя появляется время узнать монстров немного лучше, и у тебя появляется время думать о том, как было бы здорово что-нибудь для них сделать. Подружиться с ними.

Потом тебя убивают снова, и ты перестаёшь об этом думать, ты просто хочешь «домой». Ты просто хочешь «пройти».

Ты подходишь к двери между Домом и «домом», и монстр, совсем не похожий на монстра, потому что даже у монстров есть что-то внутри, пожирает разноцветные души тех, кому не повезло оказаться здесь раньше.

Вокруг тебя — миллиарды острых шипов. Вокруг тебя — разрываются бомбы и бушует пламя. Вокруг тебя — шесть призраков тех, кто домой никогда не вернётся.

Тебе страшно; ты умираешь, и ты умираешь, и ты умираешь. Тебе страшно, и ты зовёшь на помощь. Шесть призраков тех, кто никогда не вернётся, приходят на твой зов, и ты отказываешься умирать.

Ты решаешь пощадить монстра, не похожего на монстра. Ты надеешься подарить ему, подарить им всем хотя бы немного надежды. Но вокруг только темнота. У тебя всё ещё есть выбор.

Было бы здорово что-нибудь для них сделать.

И ты начинаешь заново.

Ты просыпаешься, и под твоими ногами — миллиард жёлтых цветов. Они пахнут сладким. Они пахнут домом и чем-то очень знакомым, чем-то, что живёт где-то в глубине твоей памяти жуткими, прекрасными воспоминаниями.

Теперь ты знаешь, где ты, и ты идёшь вперёд сквозь полумрак; тебе больше не страшно. Ты ждёшь, пока из-за угла появится монстр, и он всё ещё не похож на монстра. Когда ты не даёшь ему себя убить, он только злится ещё сильнее. Тебе жаль его; ты уже знаешь, что на этот раз сделаешь всё по-другому, ты сделаешь всё правильно. Ты не хочешь заработать любви, ты хочешь заработать **любви**.

Покидать руины теперь ещё сложнее. Не потому что ты боишься того, что впереди, но потому что ты знаешь — та, что не хочет тебя отпускать, уже отпустила слишком многих.

На этот раз, ты никого не убиваешь. Даже от злости. Даже когда кажется, что другого выхода нет. Даже когда ты умираешь, и ты умираешь, и ты умираешь.

Ты хочешь стать другом каждому, пускай это непросто, и пускай не все хотят быть твоим другом. Ты хочешь дать им надежду, о которой они давно позабыли. Ты хочешь дать им надежду, но монстр, не похожий на монстра, забирает всю надежду и все мечты, и все души. Монстр, не похожий на монстра, становится похожим на монстра, когда что-то появляется у него внутри.

Вокруг тебя — взрываются звёзды. Вокруг тебя — мерцают радуги. Вокруг тебя — смерть. Ты зовёшь на помощь, но никто не слышит. Ты зовёшь на помощь, но никто не приходит. Ты не можешь спастись, и ты не можешь вернуться, но ты можешь спасти, и ты можешь вернуть что-то ещё.

Внутри пустого монстра появляется что-то; он не хочет заработать любви, он хочет заработать **любви**. Ты хочешь спасти его, и ты хочешь его вернуть. Ты его прощаешь, и вместе вы зажигаете свет. Вместе вы дарите всем надежду. Всем. Каждому.

Барьер падает, и после стольких лет темноты в небе загорается солнечный свет. Вы дарите надежду всем. Кроме тебя.

Когда всё заканчивается, тебе больше ничего не остаётся. Всё, что можно было сделать, уже сделано. Все, кто хотел обрести свет, обрели его. Ты можешь вернуться «домой», но ты не хочешь «домой». Ты можешь вернуться Домой, но там ничего нет. Все те, чью дружбу тебе с таким трудом удалось заработать, останутся там, куда ты пойти уже не можешь. У тебя всё ещё есть выбор.

Было бы здорово сделать ещё что-нибудь.

И ты начинаешь за̡͞но̢̕в̛о͠.

Ты просыпаешься, и под твоими ногами — миллиард жёлтых цветов. Ты и так знаешь, чем они пахнут.

Ты знаешь эту дорогу, и ты идёшь вперёд. Монстр, снова пустой, пытается тебя убить, и злится, когда ты не позволяешь ему этого сделать. Он пытался убить тебя так много раз, что это уже нестрашно. Тебе всё ещё жаль его, но ты хочешь попробовать, что будет; ты уже знаешь, что на этот раз сделаешь всё по-другому. Ты не хочешь заработать **любви**.

Другая, та, что появляется следом, пахнет домом и чем-то, что больше не имеет значения. Она держит тебя за руку; она рассказывает, что нужно делать, когда на твоём пути появляется монстр, но она уходит, и ты бьёшь, и чужие слабые души трескаются под твоими ударами, оставляя за собой только пыль. Когда ты бьёшь её, она трескается точно так же. Тебе этого не хочется, тебе просто интересно.

Большинство из тех, кто встречается тебе на пути, слишком слабые, и ты их убиваешь. Ты убиваешь, пускай это непросто, и пускай тебе приходится убивать тех, кто готов стать тебе другом, ты убиваешь, и ты убиваешь, и ты убиваешь. Большинство из тех, кто встречался тебе раньше, слишком напуганы; тебе интересно, что будет, если их убить, но никто не приходит.

Вокруг тебя — тишина. Вокруг тебя — белая пыль. Вокруг тебя — никого нет. Когда появляются те, кто сильнее тебя, когда появляются те, кто раньше считал тебя другом, ты умираешь и ты умираешь и ты умираешь снова. И ты возвращаешься, и ты возвращаешься, и ты возвращаешься, и ты возвращаешься до тех пор, пока тебе не удаётся их убить.

Ты не хочешь заработать любви. Ты хочешь заработать л̷̨͡ю͠б̵̧̛в̢̡͠и͡.

Ты подходишь к двери между Домом и «домом»; всё заканчивается слишком быстро. Всё заканчивается не так, как тебе хотелось. Ты не можешь вернуться «домой», потому что если ты вернёшься, «дома» не останется. Ты не можешь вернуться Домой, потому что Дома никого не осталось. У тебя всё ещё есть выбор.

СТЕРЕТЬ?  
ДА  
НЕТ

Ѝ͖͓̹̤ͭ̉͛͞ ̣ͤт̨̖ͮ̂ͤͨ̅́̚ы̲͉͍̣̱͟ ͈͐̈́͆̈́̋н̜̟͈̬͕̞а͔̘͕̫͖̺͐̈ͤч͊͊и͉̟̼̗͕̍́ͩ̾̊́ͦͅн̱̪̻͍͙̍̑̄ͬ̿ͣ͒ͅа͕̬͇͇͖̖͈̄͊͋͠е̩̘͔̯̝̳̄̒ͪ̾̿ͤ̏ш̶̙͓͖̪̦ь͖̲̳͔̦̟̜̈ͭ ͑̀̏за͓͋̾̋̃̅ͦͅн̡̠̪͍̑̃̓ͤ̍ͥо͒ͤ̎͌͏̦̖в̭̜ͯ̾͆͐͜о̶̥̳̯̯̝.̼̞̼͆͐̽ͬ͛͌


End file.
